Merle's Search for her Ball of Yarn
by Jenai
Summary: Merle's bored. She goes to the forest and finds a new toy to play with. What or should it be who is the new toy of Merle?


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Escaflowne.  
  
Warning: The humour is weird. Perhaps not even funny at all. Very lame. Decide before you enter that you'll not be suprised because there's a lot of suprises.  
  
  
"Oh Dilly, where are you?" Merle's voice rang out in a cheerful tone. "Dilly, you here?", Merle asked rummaging through the bushes in the forest outside of Fanelia.  
  
Up on the tree beside the bush was Dilandou. He tensed at her voice. 'Kami-sama, if you would get her far far away from me for the rest of my life, I swear I'll never burn another thing ever again.' he prayed desperately.  
  
"Oh! There you are, my sweet dilly." Dilandou winced. 'Oh no! I've been spotted by the enemy... Run! Run for your life, you fool!' He jumped off of the tree and sprinted away faster than the speed of light.   
  
He ran as fast as his bare feet would allow him.   
  
!Flashback!  
  
He was going to plan an ambush for the King of Fanel, Van Slanzar de Fanel. Midway through coming up with a strategy, he felt someone tickling his cheek. He turned and saw a tail. A cat's tail.   
  
He yanked the tail out of rage. Nobody, but nobody touches his beautiful face. Merle fell out from behind him. "What are you doing here, cat-person. You are suppose to be with King of Fanel. Go away!" Merle ignored him.   
  
"Whatcha doing?" "None of your business!" Dilandou shouted turning red. "Play with me!" Merle spoke. "Go bother your King." "He's no fun to play with." "Well then, go bother someone else." he said continuing to finish thinking of his strategy.   
  
"I know someone who is more fun to be with. You!" With that, Merle tickled his face again. "My, you are really...", she paused while giving him a lick on the cheek, "hm... yummy!" she growled softly. The silver haired boy startled, jumped and backed up to a tree. The cat person came inches apart from him and whispered, "Play with me, Dilly! Play with me."  
  
"Get away from me NOW!" Dilandou flee deeper into the forest. Merle smirked, "So, you want to play hide and seek, huh?" "Ready or not, Dilly, I'm coming!" She giggled.  
  
!End Flashback!  
  
He stopped in front of a cave. Thinking he had lost her, he halt to catch his breath. "Dilly!", a high pitched voice called him. His eyes widened and ran into the cave to hide.   
  
About 200 steps later, he dropped into a hole and came across a dead end. 'Uh-oh' His sweat began to drop like crazy soaking him. He knew he couldn't go back. Otherwise, he would come face to face with that half-feline. 'I just had to leave my sword behind, didn't I?' he thought to himself.   
  
"Reowr! I found you, my Dilly!" Merle a seductive smile creeped up her face. "Argh! Get away from me, she-beast!" She came closer..." you know Dilly, you led me to quite a chase." she said as she took another step... Dilandou was frantically searching for some way to pass her. "I was worried that some other girl had gotten you before me in the woods"... and yet another step...  
  
The silver haired boy was trying to get as far away from her as possible, but that's quite hard especially since it's just a hole. They played cat and mouse for quite a while like a cat toying with her ball of yarn until she got him pinned to the ground. He tried squirming hard, but to no avail... She leaned closer with her tongue hanging out licking her lips... closer...closer...   
  
"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed. He looked at his surrounding. The boy was drenched in his sweat. He was in his room. He sighed in relief. 'It was just a dream... it was just a dream...' he calmed himself. He went back to sleep, though feeling something at the foot of his bed. He looked down and saw a pink haired half feline sleeping contently and snuggling against his feet. She opened an eye and said in a low voice, "That was fun, Dilly. Let's do play again sometime." He started hearing eery voices. They were laughing at him. They were cackling. "Dilly...Dilly... Dilly..." "NOOOOOOoooooooooooo!" He wailed.  
  
The End.  
  
I was in a very weird mood. Don't blame me. I wasn't planning, so you can say I was improvising. Yep, improvising Therefore, no plot. I am bored so the fic was born. My first Escaflowne fic. Always thought my first Escaflowne fic would be about Van and Hitomi, but that's overly done, I suppose. Well, see you. I'll freak you with my um... weirdness next time. Before then... Beware! 


End file.
